Volviendo a Ser Humano
by MoonySnape-Black
Summary: Remus Lupin siempre se odio por lo que era, y aún lo hace. Pero a ella nunca le importo. ¿Que les impedía ser felices? Mi versión de su romance, según los hechos de La Orden del Fénix.
1. La niña de cabello rosa

**Bueno, esta historia es la edición de Cachorro de Lobo. Les pido perdón de corazón por haberla abandonado, pero voy a seguir con esta historia, con algunos leves cambios. En fin, espero que lean este fanfic, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

** if you're lonely  
you can talk to me**

**~The Beatles~**

**si estás solo puedes  
hablar conmigo.**

* * *

**I. ¿Lobo, estas?**

**1980**

Un joven hombre caminaba a grandes zancadas por una calle desierta. Tenía marcadas cicatrices en su rostro pálido, y parecía enfermo, pero aún así no podía contener una gran sonrisa. Casi podía decirse que iba corriendo cuando llego al umbral de la hermosa casa en el Valle de Godric. Golpeó la puerta rápidamente y espero a que alguien abriera. Escuchó movimientos en el interior y alguien se acerco.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto bruscamente un hombre.

—Remus Lupin. O Lunático. Como prefieras, James—respondió alegremente Remus.

James Potter se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y dejo pasar a su amigo. Una vez dentro de la casa, James abrazó fuertemente al castaño, para luego golpearlo en la coronilla.

—Casi me matas de un infarto. ¿Cómo estas, Remus? Hace tiempo que no hablamos—las palabras del morocho estaban cargadas de felicidad, pues realmente lo había extrañado.

—Bien… Pero seguro tu estas mejor ¿no?—su respuesta tenía un tono de complicidad que James captó enseguida— ¿Donde están Lily y Harry? ¡Quiero conocer a mi casi sobrino, Cornamenta!

El aludido dejo escapar una carcajada y lo guió al living. Allí se presenciaba una escena alegre y familiar. Remus esperaba algo así, pero había más personas de las que imaginaba. Una muchacha pelirroja estaba sentada en la alfombra, con un bebe que se reía e intentaba atrapar las burbujas de colores que su madre hacía aparecer de su varita. Un enorme perro negro estaba recostado junto a ellos, y soltaba ladridos parecidos a carcajadas cada tanto, con una niña rubia de más o menos siete años apoyada en su peludo cuello, y miraba al bebe con una mezcla de diversión y ternura. Todos se voltearon cuando entraron los dos amigos, excepto el niño, que solo estaba atento a las burbujas. El perro se levantó y fue trotando hacia Lupin, y le lamió la cara como saludo.

—Basta, Sirius—decía el castaño entre risas—. Podrías saludarme como se debe— Sirius se sentó y sacudió la cabeza, diciendo claramente "no"—. Está bien, si no quieres…— pero se vio interrumpido por la mujer que se había levantado y, con el niño en brazos, se acercaba rápidamente a él.

—No podrás hacer que se transforme, Remus—le dijo sonriente—. A Harry y a Dora les gusta jugar con él como perro. No sabes cómo se han estado riendo. ¿No, Harry?— En ese momento, Harry se volteo y miró a Remus con sus hermosos ojos verdes. El hombre se quedo francamente maravillado.

—Es igual a ti, James. Pero tiene tus ojos, Lily—sentenció, aún con la mirada puesta en él pequeño—. Es un placer conocerte, Harry Potter—tomo una de las regordetas manitos y la sacudió ligeramente.

Aún sentada en el piso, la niña observaba como aquel desconocido saludaba a su pequeño amigo. No se atrevía a levantarse y hablarle. Era tímida, tal vez demasiado. Y Sirius se había dado cuenta. Ni los Potter ni Remus se percataron de que el perro se había transformado en un atractivo hombre de pelo oscuro, que se sentó junto a la chica y le dijo, con tono fraternal y simpático, que el joven con cicatrices no mordía. Dora se sonrojó y dijo algo tan despacio que Sirius no la escucho, pero lo interpreto como que no se animaba a hablarle. Él quería hacer que su sobrina se riera, asique la levanto como a una princesa y empezó a dar vueltas. Llego un punto en que se mareo y cayó en un sofá, con la niña encima.

— ¡Estás loco, tío!— gritó ella riendo alegremente, con las mejillas aún rosadas.

Tanto James como Lily se reían de su infantil amigo, y Remus, que no entendió muy bien eso de "tío", los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily puso a su hijo en los brazos del castaño, que la miro entre agradecido y extrañado. Al ver la confusión grabada en los ojos de su amigo, dijo:

—Voy a hacer la comida, chicos. James, ayúdame. Y ustedes dos—los señalo con una expresión un tanto amenazadora—, van a cuidar a los chicos, ¿entendido?—Y fue a la cocina, arrastrando a su marido.

Remus se sentó en la alfombra, con Harry sobre su regazo. Sirius y Dora seguían riendo en el sofá, hasta que la niña se fijo en Remus, que le dedico una amigable sonrisa. Eso hizo que la pequeña desviara la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron nuevamente un color rojizo. Aún así, el hombre quiso hablarle.

—Hola, linda. Te llamas Dora, ¿verdad?—preguntó amistosamente, convencido de que la respuesta sería un sí. Se equivoco.

—No—respondió ella, con una tímida mirada.

— ¿Ah no?—se extraño él.

—Si se llama Dora, ¿no es así, pequeña?—se metió Sirius, con un poco de maldad en su voz—Es Nymphadora Tonks, mi sobrina segunda—dijo, ahora con orgullo. A Remus le pareció extraño que Sirius lleve a su sobrina a la casa de James. No tanto por el hecho de que Canuto sea un poco distante con los niños, si no porque era peligroso, muy arriesgado. Solo una vez había escuchado nombrar a la niña, hacía tiempo, era la hija de una prima de Sirius, Andromeda, si la memoria no le fallaba.

— ¡No me digas Nymphadora, Sirius!—le espetó ella, con una mirada desafiante. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y su cabello se despeino y tomo la tonalidad de un tomate. Luego se dirigió a Remus, con una enorme confianza generada por el enojo—Solo soy Tonks. Soy metamorfomaga—añadió al ver la profunda sorpresa en la cara del joven.

—Sí, lo noté—dijo con asombro, viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos y adoptaba una expresión de dolor. Enseguida su cabello se acorto un poco y se volvió rosa chicle, y cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía de un azul intenso, muy parecidos a los de Dumbledore. Le sonrió, un poco más confiada, y él se alegro por eso. No podía creer que fuese familia de Sirius. No tenían nada en común. Era una niña muy bonita, con su carita en forma de corazón y pálida. El cabello rosa le quedaba muy bien.

Así empezaron a hablar los dos amigos con Tonks, y jugando con Harry, que después de un rato empezó a lloriquear. Sirius lo levantó con la esperanza de que con él se calmara un poco, pero no lo logró. Los Potter iban a tardar haciendo la comida, los dos lo sabían muy bien.

—Ehh… Lo voy a llevar a su cuna, a ver si ahí se duerme—parecía entre molesto y asustado. El pobre no estaba acostumbrado a los llantos de un bebe.

Tonks y Remus se quedaron en la sala, hablando de criaturas mágicas y hechizos.

—...y los hipogrifos también me gustan. Pero más los hombres lobo—confesó Tonks. Parecía que nunca lo había dicho, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo. El hombre se quedó en silencio y la miraba con tristeza. Ella se acobardó un poco — ¿Qué? No estoy loca… Pero no le diga a nadie. A mis padres no les gusta que este diciendo eso. Creen que soy un poco rara—admitió con resentimiento.

— ¿Los hombres lobo? ¿No te dan miedo? ¿No te parecen peligrosos?—exclamó él, con la voz vibrante a causa de los nervios. _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo no le asusta una criatura tan repugnante?_

— ¿Por qué tendrían que asustarme? Bueno, nunca vi uno. Pero son tan misteriosos… Y no creo que ataquen porque quieren—dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. No se pueden contener.

—Puede ser… Pero, ¿tampoco te dan lastima?

Tonks lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Parecía muy concentrada, más como un adulto que una niña. Cuando respondió, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—No es lástima. No quisiera que alguien tuviera que transformarse y sufrir tanto. Pero, tampoco les ayuda mucho que la gente los mire con odio, o temor, o lastima, ¿verdad?

Remus desvió la vista hacia los estantes de la biblioteca de roble, pero sin ver nada en especial. Estaba sumamente ensimismado. Esa niña parecía entender bastante bien la mente de los hombres lobo. _Su_mente. Pero, claro, ella no era como él. No sabía realmente como era esa enfermedad. Sin embargo, no se explicaba como sabía tanto… O tal vez sí.

—Eh… ¿le pasa algo, señor Lupin?—el aludido sonrió al escucharla._ Señor Lupin_. Era tan extraño como encantador.

—No, no es nada, Tonks. Respóndeme algo, ¿sí?—espero a que asintiera y pregunto: — ¿Qué te conto tu tío sobre los hombres lobo?

—Nada—dijo, apresurada. Pero el rubor la delato.

— ¿Segura? No quiero que Sirius te enseñe a mentir desde tan joven…

—Está bien—suspiró—. Cuando fui a su casa me conto unas historias sobre la luna. Y yo le pregunte sobre los lobos. Me dijo que tenía información de primera mano sobre ellos, pero no creo que me lo haya dicho todo. Cada día creo que son más fascinantes—confesó con una tierna sonrisa, que desapareció enseguida, cuando levanto la vista hacia los oscuros ojos del hombre—. Por favor, no le diga nada. ¡Me matara! Juré que no iba a contarle a nadie lo que me dijo sobre ellos.

—Tranquila, Tonks. No voy a decir nada. Pero todavía no entiendo qué te parece tan interesante sobre esas criaturas.

—Nadie lo entiende. Solo creo que son especiales. Me gustaría conocer alguno… Seria increíble—la sinceridad y esperanza en su voz casi le hacen revelarle que esa increíble criatura que tanto ansiaba conocer, era el mismo hombre tímido y amable que estaba sentado en frente suyo…— ¿Usted conoce alguno?

— ¿Yo? Bueno…

En ese preciso momento bajo Sirius, cansado y triunfal, justo cuando Lily gritaba desde la cocina "¡Vengan a comer!". Remus miró a la niña, que aún esperaba la respuesta. Se levanto y tomo sus manitos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Y antes de dirigirse a la cocina, le dijo:

—Después seguimos hablando, linda. Ahora vamos a comer.

—Bien— resoplo resignada.

Pero esa conversación no volvió a surgir. Apenas terminaron de comer, Sirius se fue, llevándose consigo a Tonks. Poco después se fue Lupin. Y nunca más tuvieron la oportunidad de juntarse. El Señor Oscuro no dejaba a nadie salir de sus escondites. Llego el 31 de Octubre te 1981, y con ese día, la salvación de muchos magos y brujas. Pero Harry había perdido a sus padres. Sirius había sido encarcelado, y así Tonks perdió a su tío. Y Lupin… Bueno, él volvía a estar solo.

* * *

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Dejen comentarios :)**


	2. Jueguemos en el Bosque

**Bueno, Capitulo II :) Se que los que ya leyeron se aburren con repetir esto, pero ya pronto voy a poner los capitulos nuevos ^^ A leer se ha dicho :D**

* * *

**Don't look so frightened  
This is just a passing phase  
One of my bad days**

**~Pink Floyd~**

**No pongas esa cara asustada  
Esto es sólo una fase pasajera  
Una de mis malos días**

* * *

**II. ¿Ese era tu sueño?**

**1988**

Tal vez la noche no era perfecta, pero era suficientemente buena para salir de campamento. El bosque era algo tenebroso, pero para una jovencita, era más que maravilloso. Los arboles viejos, de tronco extremadamente ancho, parecían elevarse hasta tocar el cielo, y el rio se deslizaba tranquilo. Para aumentar la sensación de magia, una gigantesca luna llena coronaba la noche.

Tonks estaba sentada frente al fuego, escuchando una entretenida historia de su padre. En un momento echó una distraída ojeada hacia los arboles. Algo amarillo brilló entre la oscuridad, y los ojos de la chica se detuvieron unos segundos en ese punto brillante. En realidad, dos puntos brillantes. Dos hermosos ojos amarillos, que observaban aquel improvisado campamento. Los mismos que, en ese momento, estaban clavados fijamente en los de la chica.

Él corazón de Tonks latía a una velocidad inhumana, y parecía que el propietario de esos ojos lo notaba. Al igual que su padre, que le preguntó que le pasaba, al notar lo distraída que estaba. Ella logró desviar la vista de esos ojos, para decirle a Ted Tonks, con total seguridad, que había algo en el bosque.

— ¿Dónde? No hay nada, Dora. Creo que te asustó mi historia—se burlo él, intentando encontrar algo entre a los árboles.

— ¿Qué? Pero si hay algo justo…—pero, cuando volvió a mirar, no encontró nada. Lo que sea que fuese aquella cosa, ya no estaba—Bueno, _había _algo justo ahí.

—Tranquila. Es posible que sea solo un lobo. Tal vez un oso. Sabes que este bosque está lleno de animales. Y no te van a hacer nada.

—Papá, estoy segura que era algo más. Creo… no sé, que era alguna criatura mágica.

— ¿Si? Pues yo creo que era un simple animal.

—No hay ningún animal que tenga una mirada tan inteligente—le discutió ella, mostrando una terca actitud adolescente.

—Basta, Dora. Seguro no era nada. Ahora vamos a dormir, tu madre me matara si se entera que estuviste despierta hasta tan tarde—y con una sacudida de su varita disminuyó las llamas, hasta que quedara solo una pequeña luz.

Entraron a la carpa, que desde lejos tenía un aspecto viejo y desgastado, pero que dentro era como una pequeña casa. Ted se acostó y en unos minutos se quedo dormido. Tonks, en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño. Solo pensaba en lo que podría ser esa criatura y se le ocurrió una única manera de descubrirlo. Se cubrió con una capa, agarró su varita, aunque todavía tenía prohibido utilizarla fuera del colegio, y se dirigió al exterior. Era extraordinaria su inconsciencia y su espíritu de aventura.

A pesar de que el fuego estaba casi extinto, podía ver claramente, ya que la luna iluminaba con su tono plateado todo el bosque. Tonks empezó a caminar directamente hacía donde había visto los ojos. Aunque intentaba no hacer ruido, no podía. Su torpeza solía jugarle malas pasadas. Las hojas se rompían bajos sus pies, y su pelo azul se enredaba con las ramas. Pero todo era para encontrar al supuesto animalito.

Después de una larga caminata, llegó a un claro. Empezaba a cansarse, por lo que se sentó apoyada en un árbol. Lo repitió una vez más en su mente: Aquel lugar era mágico. Unas luciérnagas brillaban en el centro del claro, parecían bailar. Eran tan hermosas… Tonks sonreía mientras las miraba, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. Amarillas, brillantes, hermosas. Su sonrisa se apagó.

¿Y si su padre tenía razón? ¿Y si ella había visto dos luciérnagas? ¿Estaba tan sumida en su imaginación que creyó que eran ojos? ¿De verdad había creído que era una criatura mágica? ¿Podía llegar a ser tan tonta? Su obsesión por la aventura la había llevado a internarse sola en un bosque, solo para buscar estúpidas luciérnagas. Se levantó, murmurando unos cuantos insultos, y le dio la espalda al claro. No llegó a dar un paso. Se quedó paralizada, mirando con incredulidad hacia adelante. Un grito se atoró en su garganta.

Una cosa gigantesca, apoyada en sus cuatro patas, la miraba expectante, con sus grandes ojos dorados. Tenía la espalda muy encorvada, un hocico largo y orejas puntiagudas. El pelo castaño era un poco ralo, pero más abundante en el lomo y el cuello. Aún con las fauces cerradas, era fácil imaginar los afilados colmillos blancos. Era, indudablemente, un hombre lobo. Tonks siempre había deseado ver uno, era su sueño, asique no supo porque sus ojos rápidamente se anegaron en lágrimas.

La criatura se acercó unos pasos, y olfateo el aire. Era bien sabido que esas criaturas atacaban sin dudarlo, pero ese licántropo no parecía agresivo. Solo tenía curiosidad. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, acercó su hocico al cabello de la niña, que había tomado un apagado tono marrón. Cuando la olio de tan cerca, un brillo de reconocimiento resplandeció en sus ojos, y en ese momento el miedo de Tonks desapareció. Sin saber por qué, levantó una mano, y estaba a punto de acariciar el cuello del hombre lobo, cuando escuchó un aterrador gruñido.

Un hombre lobo aullaba furioso al otro lado del claro. Se arrojó hacia ella extremadamente rápido, tan rápido que Tonks no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Casi sentía la mordida en su garganta cuando algo la empujo hacia atrás. El licántropo que casi se dejaba tocar se había lanzado a la lucha contra el otro. Tonks miraba desde el suelo a esos fieros combatientes, que se igualaban en fuerza y habilidad, mientras se mordían y arañaban. No era así como ella deseaba ver un hombre lobo. Estaba tan cerca de morir. Tan cerca de sentir como la despedazaban. No quería que su vida acabara así.

La batalla de esas dos bestias parecía no terminar. Luchaban a muerte, o bien, hasta que la luna se oculte. Tonks apenas los diferenciaba, solo podía ver el sutil tono marrón de su lobo, mientras que el otro era gris, pero era muy difícil distinguirlos bajo la luz de la luna, más aun con esos saltos y vueltas. La pelea termino cuando su hombre lobo le asestó una mordida fatal en el cuello al otro, que soltó un chillido escalofriante, mientras la sangre brotaba. Él corrió hacía los arboles, y se perdió en el bosque.

El vencedor se acercó rengueando hasta Tonks, y se quedo muy quieto frente a ella. Al fin, la chica logró pararse, a pesar de que estaba temblando, y acaricio su cuello. Era suave, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Vio como él cerraba los ojos, como si fuese un cachorro indefenso, disfrutando de la cálida caricia.

Tonks, acompañada por su salvador, regresó a la carpa. El licántropo iba adelante, mostrándole el camino. Cuando llegó, antes de entrar, lo acaricio una vez más y solo pudo decir una cosa:

—Gracias.

Ted seguía durmiendo, no se había percatado de los aullidos y gritos de la noche. Ahora sí, solo se acostó, y se quedo pensando. Intentaba imaginar a su lobo en forma humana. Indudablemente era una buena persona, sino no hubiese intentado salvarla. Era curioso y protector, pero seguía teniendo esa faceta violenta y brutal. Cada noche de luna llena era uno de sus días malos. El otro, en cambio, era verdaderamente salvaje. Tonks no sabía que sentir exactamente. Sentía miedo, gratitud, adrenalina, felicidad… Solo podía alegrarse de haber cumplido, de una forma u otra, su sueño.

El hombre lobo también iba pensando a medida que se internaba entre los árboles. Tenía la sensación de conocer a esa chica… No sabía de dónde, pero aunque fuese una completa desconocida, nunca dejaría que Greyback mate a alguien más. No si podía evitarlo. Al menos podía alegrarse de haber salvado a alguien esa noche. Era una suerte que haya tomado la poción matalobos.


	3. La Visitante de Grimmauld Place

**Hola gente hermosa :) Estaría muy copado que comenten, eh -.- la primera vez que subí la historia tenia mas comentarios u.u Pero bueno, acá tienen para esos fieles que siguen leyendo :3 Muchas gracias ^^**

* * *

**Tell me, who are you?  
'Cause i really wanna know**

**~The Who~**

**Dime, ¿quién eres tú? **  
**Porque realmente quiero saberlo**

* * *

**III. La Visitante de Grimmauld Place**

**1995**

Cualquiera se sorprendería al ver unos compañeros tan extraños como aquellos. Lupin, enfundado con una raída camisa y unos desgastados vaqueros, caminaba rápidamente por la calle, bañada por el ardiente sol de verano, acompañado por un enorme perro negro, que parecía muy alegre. Unos pocos niños _muggles_ estaban fuera, sentados a la sombra de algún árbol. La pareja se deslizó por unos caminos cada vez más solitarios, hasta llegar a un edificio, que debía estar entre el número once y el trece. Se pararon en frente, observando sin extrañarse, como las construcciones se separaban y dejaban ver una gran puerta de madera.

Una vez adentro, Sirius se transformó y avanzaron silenciosamente por el pasillo. Llegaron al comedor, donde cuatro magos hablaban acaloradamente, por no decir que discutían. Dos de ellos, una pareja adulta con el cabello rojo brillante, sermoneaban a una chica y un chico, mucho más jóvenes, que tenían el mismo color de pelo. La mujer, que parecía muy brava, los señalaba con el dedo.

— ¡…y que sea la última vez que intenten escuchar una de las reuniones! ¡Aún son muy chicos como para participar! ¡Si me llego a enterar que lo vuelven a hacer, les juro que…!

— ¡Fred y George también estaban espiando! ¿Por qué no les dicen nada a ellos?—se escandalizó el muchacho, que tenía la cara roja del enojo.

—Tus hermanos son más grandes, pueden manejar mejor lo que escuch…

— ¿Fred y George? ¿Manejando un tema de adultos? ¿Como si fueran personas maduras?—interrumpió la chica, entre carcajadas, aunque intentaba sonar indignada. Esa idea era demasiado ridícula— ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio, mamá?

— ¡Claro que lo digo enserio, Ginny! Ya hablaré con ellos, más tarde, pero... ¡Por favor! Ayúdame, Arthur.

Arthur Weasley, un hombre tranquilo, se metió en la pelea.

—Miren, niños, todavía son muy jóvenes. En algún momento, les prometo, les diremos de qué hablamos en las reuniones. Cuando venga Harry se van a enterar. Piensen en Harry. ¿Se dan cuenta como se debe sentir él, que no tiene noticias de nada?

Ron y Ginny se miraron. Resignados, asintieron, murmuraron un leve "está bien" y abandonaron la sala. Saludaron a los hombres cuando pasaron por el umbral de la puerta y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Lupin.

—La otra noche intentaron espiar la reunión. Hoy estaban hablando de eso en su cuarto. Los escuche cuando estaba limpiando.

—Entonces… ¿No es un poco hipócrita? Bueno, tú estabas espiándolos también ¿no, Molly?—se mofó Sirius, pero se apaciguo enseguida, después de la fulminante mirada de la señora Weasley—Bueno—agregó apresurado— ¿A qué hora será la reunión de hoy?

—A las siete. Supuestamente, todos vendrán alrededor de las seis, antes de que anochezca.

—Bien. Voy a alimentar a Buckbeak, si llega alguien me avisan—dicho esto, tomo un balde con pedazos de animales algo podridos, y fue a dárselos al hipogrifo.

Lupin también subió las escaleras, buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer un poco. Se decidió por acostarse un rato. El primer libro que encontró era de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No sabía porque quería leer eso. Las criaturas mágicas le recordaban a él mismo, y odiaba recordar lo que era. Se odiaba por lo que era. Aún así, empezó a leer.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un extraño ruido abajo. Algo, no sabía que, se había roto. Seguido a eso, se escucharon risas y muchas disculpas. Lupin se levantó de a poco, preguntándose a qué hora se había dormido. Era algo usual en él, especialmente pocos días después de luna llena. Las cicatrices todavía dolían, y estaba muy cansado.

Bajó muy despacio, un poco desconfiado, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos y algún desconocido. Se sorprendió al ver a Sirius abrazado a una joven de pelo negro y revuelto, si bien algo incomodo, parecía feliz.

— ¿Como estas, Nymphadora? Cielos ¡Estás mucho más grande! Aunque veo que sigues igual de torpe que de niña, ¿verdad?—se reía él, separándola un poco de su cuerpo, para poder inspeccionarla mejor.

— ¡Calla, Sirius! Fue un accidente, nada más. Y estoy muy bien, aunque tengo que admitir que algo nerviosa por la reunión. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Seguro tienes algo más emocionante para contar, ¿verdad? Yo solo termine la carrera de auror, y Moody me convenció para venir aquí. Hace años que no te veía, mira tu cabello—dijo ella, con la alegría impregnando su voz. Era tan extraño estar ahí parada, enfrente de la persona que hacía pocos años creía un asesino, y que ahora la miraba como quince años atrás. _Aunque tampoco es que lo recuerde demasiado_, pensó.

— ¿Yo? Bueno, ya sabes, Azkaban no es ningún hotel con vista al mar, y después de escaparme y contarle la verdad a Harry, estuve escondiéndome por distintos lugares, hasta terminar en esta condenada casa. Es una especie de prisión con algunos lujos, ¿sabes? Solo pude salir un par de veces—dijo, totalmente disgustado, mirando con odio a las desgastadas paredes verdosas. Se sentía rodeado por los fantasmas de sus despreciables ancestros. Si supieran realmente cuanto los odiaba… Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ellos—Así que auror… Jamás se me podría haber ocurrido… ¿Piensas atrapar a alguien en especial? Podrías matar a nuestra querida Bellatrix, ¿eh?

—Sería realmente maravilloso. Si… Maravilloso—ambos tenían una expresión un poco ausente y esa sonrisa malvada. Estaban imaginando esa situación es sus mentes. Y eso era, obviamente, un sueño para los dos—Me encargaré de ella en cuanto la vea. Te lo prometo, Sirius.

—Se que lo harás, pequeña—la abrazó una vez más, y solo cuando levanto la vista, encontró al cansado hombre, observando conmovido desde el umbral de la puerta—Al fin despiertas, Lunático. Pensé que tendría que tirarte agua helada para despertarte. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy… Bien. Estaba realmente agotado. Eh… Hola—saludo muy tímidamente a la chica, que había volteado a verlo. Esa bonita cara, esa suave sonrisa, la calidez que irradiaba. ¿La conocía de algún lado?

—Oh, claro. Remus, ella es Nymphadora Tonks, mi sobrina. Bueno, es hija de Andromeda, ¿la recuerdas?

— ¿Sobrina?—preguntó él, algo desconcertado. Si, Sirius la había mencionado alguna vez. Incluso, hacía muchos años, la había conocido.

—Sí, exacto. Tonks, él es Remus Lupin, lo conociste cuando eras pequeña, dudo que te acuerdes de él.

Tonks lo miró atentamente, registrando cada detalle. Muy poco, pero parecía recordarlo.

—Sí, creo que te conozco—dijo alegremente. Se acerco un poco a él para saludarlo, pues Remus permanecía bajo el umbral. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que tenía oscuras ojeras, y las cicatrices muy marcadas en su rostro. Parecía gravemente enfermo y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Aún así, la amable sonrisa y la bondad en sus ojos eran suficientes para desviar la atención. Era atractivo y parecía muy buena persona, por más peligrosas que pudiesen parecer sus marcas.

—Bien, voy a mostrarle su habitación a Tonks, Remus.

Sirius empezó a caminar hacia la escalera y Tonks le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo a Lupin, y siguió a su tío. Remus se quedó ahí parado, preguntándose si esa chica sabía que era un hombre lobo. Se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero, por algún motivo, prefería que sea tarde.

* * *

**¿Me prometen que ahora si van a comentar? Se aceptan las criticas también xD Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


End file.
